chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Necromancy is the art of death magic, and is the most prevalent esoteric art the world over, by far. Necromancy is perhaps best known and understood as the magic of necessity, the cornerstone of man’s sense of peace, the legacy of his culture and of his future certainty. Sacred/Profane: ''Heka/Vodoun White necromancy is for the establishment of a firm foundation within civilisation. Black necromancy is the attempt to control the cycles of life and death. ''Basis''' '''of Science: Physical Action Speed of Manifestation: N/A Application:' ''Indirect 'Power Draw:' Matter (Fetishes, embodiment, dead relics) '''Spiritual Overlaps: Consecration and Witchcraft Overview of Necromantic Advancement The rites and practices of necromancy are ancient and established across all cultures, for the secret to perfecting this art is not spiritual becoming, as is the case in evocation or divination, but rather the enacting of extremely precise instructions to communicate with the dead. The Necromancer is the practitioner seeking to strengthen his communications with the dead. Through offerings made to the departed, contemplation upon death’s approach and attuning to the death current which runs parallel to life, the Necromancer comes to readily traffic and converse with dead entities on the other side of the wall of life. Once this has been achieved, initiation into the more advanced arts of the necromancer begins. The Bokor, having solidified his place within the realm of the dead, now proceeds to examine and master the esoteric anatomy of the soul as well as learning the arts that allow for its manipulation. Mastery over the souls of the dead is gained gradually as more esoteric rites are performed and powerful operations of death magic become possible. The Manzazuu Exu is the exceedingly rare necromancer who has achieved the pinnacle of art necessary to attain almost total mastery over the energies which govern the cycle of life and death. To this practitioner, tremendous feats are made possible, including the sovereign control over all souls within their vicinity, direction of the life and death currents and attainment of immortality. White necromancy seeks to perpetuate the evolution of eternal life from its cycling through death. Grey necromancy involves practical interaction with the life and death energies. Black necromancy perverts life through abusing death energies to exploit and destroy. Necromancy in Practice The fundamental practices of necromancy include grave rites and the worship of dead entities, human and non-human. Veneration of the dead and of their rich cultural history is attempted in order that life and death be harmonised and fate accepted. Faith in the afterlife and in one's own inevitable acceptance into it are cultivated, as well as submission to the spirits of death. The evocation of the gods of death is practised and offerings made to dead entities such as blood, body parts and various foodstuffs. Necromancy deals with the dead, not with astral natives. The dead are contacted and communicated with in very different ways than higher beings. Once the dead have been venerated suitably, they will begin to provide the next steps for advancement. Attunement to the death current will be achieved through the notation of specific sensations such as feelings of discomfort, coldness and that of being watched. Knowledge will be obtained from the dead when they bind with you. Sweets, honey, wine and beer are perfect gifts for the dead. Control over the polarities of life and death energy will be mastered. Spirit contact, gaining dead servitors, creating elixirs and other formations and the assumption of god-forms are all useful procedures. The necromancer seeks to become an incarnation of life and death, and its balance follows them naturally wherever they tread. Ritual relics created from the body parts of the dead create powerful spiritual crossroads for communication with pretas. The necromancer traffics closely with the hungry dead, those larvae which desire to feel alive once more and which vastly outnumber the living at any time. The binding and feeding of souls grants them the ability to serve the master more effectively. Profane necromancy breeds insanity and it is said that one day the magician will be claimed by the spirits he sought to control and command. The very knowledge of necromancy is said to have a profound trans-formative effect upon those who read it, and so the secrecy with which these secrets are kept is extreme. Necromancy is also, however, the most accessible form of magic once the secrets are unveiled. The soul of man can be trapped, fragmented and manipulated. The practitioner will spontaneously be possessed by dead spirits for their own purposes, be the benevolent or otherwise, and this possession by a malign entity can further degrade the sanity of the profane magician. During ritual, rhythms and actions are utilised in order to open spiritual channels in the human body through which the currents of life and death energy can be made to flow. Necromantic Magics The Threshold (1 Point) Sciomancy Arts of the Underworld Black Candle The Necromancer The 1st Key (2 Points) Circle of Stones Audience with the Dead Soul-Ridden Medium Through Dead Eyes The 2nd Key (3 Points) The Sun Below Soul Relic Sigil of Burning Ether The 3rd Key (4 Points) Psychometry Rite of Silver Air Flesh Puppet The 4th Key (6 Points) Claim the Soul The Hand of Death Zombie Plague The Bokor The 5th Key (8 Points) Ghost Form Scourge of the Common Disconnect Soul Touch of Oblivion The 6th Key (10 Points) Seal of Repulsion Deathlike Soul Pact Soul Bind The 7th Key (15 Points) Resurrection Severing the Soul Re-forging the Soul Create Undead The Manzazuu Exu The 8th Key (20 Points) Scales of Judgement Behind the Reflection Consign to the Mirror Grotesque Horde of the Dead The 9th Key (25 Points) Mummification Rend from Flesh Master of the Pale The 10th Key (35 Points) End Mockeries of Life Clone Death Bringer Cheat Death